fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Family
The Ryu Family (龍家族 Ryū kazoku) is a family created many centuries ago by Yuzuki D. Ryu during times of war, the family name appears to have been terminated due to the time the Dragons (竜,'' Ryu'' ) have Rule. It is said that the founder Yuzuki D. Ryu is a distant descendant of the legendary Leader of the Draco Family, Susanoo D. Draco. For many years with various leaders in the Ryu Family was hired often to perform missions that normal mages can't get-to complete and which had to be completed quickly and effectively without causing a lot of confusion. When Xavier became the leader of the family being a dark Mage all requests and former allies of the family drifted, after kai take the place of his father he got it to do various miracles restoring, the pride of the family. Family Symbol The Ryu Family have a unique symbol that all members have tattooed, the symbol is a double-headed eagle with open wings. *'Kai' have the tattoo on his back; *'Hitomi, Kaori, Rin, Izumi, Akemi, Emi, Mai, Kanon' and Hina have the tattoo on their breasts some on the right and others on the left; *'Kyo Ito' had the tattoo on her left leg. *'Haruki' has tattooed on his left shoulder; *'Xavier, Kaito, Katsu, Akiko D. Ryu' and Haruto have the tattoo on their right side of the chest. Family Improvements Kai D. Ryu got it to do real miracles after becoming the leader of the family. After much effort Kai got it to clear the family name with the old contacts them and the Magic Council to be a band of renegade mages who served a Dark Mage. *Kai have united all the Family member like in the past they were, now they all spend time together every two months with no one missing; *The new Ryu Family generation now lives in the Ryu's Residence; *Finally Kai miraculously persuaded all family members to come together to defeat the Rengougun group. Members Physiology Ryu's Family is known for having powerful fighters and mages, and also for having some of the most beautiful girls as members. It has been seen that the members have very different hair colors, some red, blue, yellow, purple, silver, pink, Orange, black and even Brown. It was mentioned once that who has red hair or blond is a full member of the family, who have derived colors of red and blond is an half member and the other colors are those who only have a third of Yusuki's blood. All male members of the family, show owning a very developed body and an amazing determination. Although they are all members of the same family none of them has any resemblance to their children or brothers with the exception of hair color that some share equal. The only Full members of the family are Xavier and Akira, and Kai even being an One Half Members he is the Family leader. Residences The main residence of the members of the Ryu Family where every two months all gather to discuss family matters and to perform the normal competitions. In Ryu's House the Butlers and Maids live along with Kai D. Ryu, Izumi D. Ryu, Akemi D. Ryu, Akemi D. Ryu, Haruki D. Ryu and Kiku D. Ryu. Kai D. Ryu ordered all family members to consider the Butlers and Maids as Family and Kai don't want any of them to bow their heads whene greeting someone. At first the Workers had a separate House behind the main house, but when kai became the leader of the family he offered them all the opportunity of moving to the main house and those who didn't want, Kai alone improved the House of the Workers soo they would like to live there. The Normal Maids of the FAmily normal use a long Blue Maid Dress with a white apron, the Akiyama Family Maids use their normal clothes that is normaly a school clothes or sometimes their usual clothes. Family Tree Ryu Family Main Tree.png Ryu Family New Generation.png|Ryu Family New Generation Relationship Between the Members Customs Every couple of months all family members join in Ryu Ryu's House right in the Center Fiora to resolve any problem that has happened, how to replace the head of the family or take the test of maturity for a young Member who has done nine years in order to become an official member. Along several centuries with various leaders of family meetings, only a few members appeared at most four, when Kai became the leader he got it to make all members show up. Now every two months all members carry out a contest chosen by each. Ryu Family's Game *Kai game is an eating competition how eat more Wins, Haruto always win; *Haruto game is an arm wrestling competition (only for mens), Kai always win; *Hitomi, Hina, Mai and Kanon game is a beauty contest (only for women), Emi and Hitomi are the usual winners; *Katsu game is a drink alcohol contest, Hitomi, Xavier and Katsu are the three how usual win; *Kaito game is a race, Akemi always win every years; *Xavier game is a swimming competition, Kai is the best swimmer soo he always win; *Kaori game is a competition dance double (only for couples), Xavier and Kaori usualy win; *Akira game is a Magic competition, who launched the largest magic wins, normaly Xavier is the winer; *Rin game is a cooking competition, Kai always lose this competition and every year the winner changes; *Izumi, Kiku, Akemi, Haruki, Emi and Gracie game is a hunting competition, Haruki and Kai are the normal winners. Trivia *All the old members were supposedly born on Dragon's Island, Kai daughters were born in the Ryu's House. *'Gracie' is the only member of the family that doesn't have the tattoo and the only that was adopted. *'Gracie' and Kyo are the only Ryu family member that doen't have the midle "D". *It was referred by several people that the girls in the Ryu Family are some of the most beautiful girls of all. *The family is based on the creator Dream Family. *Kai is the only family leader who isn't a full member of the family having orange hair. Category:Family Category:Families Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Ryu Family